


never let you go

by perksofbeingabooknerd



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingabooknerd/pseuds/perksofbeingabooknerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you. You love me. That's all there is to it. We don't have to be some tragic love story. This isn't Shakespeare."</p><p>short companion piece to my sweetest downfall</p>
            </blockquote>





	never let you go

**Author's Note:**

> alternate drabble to chapter 7 
> 
> set post-series

Starlight

**And I'll never let you go**

**If you promise not to fade away-Hero to John**

 

Hero didn’t know what to do.

She could feel him pulling away from her as time went on. All she knew was that she couldn’t lose him. If she lost him, if he disappeared from her life, she would break. And that couldn’t happen again—she’d already gone through enough misery after her birthday.

Hero loved John. And she knew John loved her back. But she also knew he had good reason to not give in to his feelings. The guilt and low self-esteem had probably consumed him. He couldn’t overcome years of being told he wasn’t good enough. She wished that wasn’t his life, but it was.

After days of being avoided, she finally cornered him in his dorm room. She sat them down on his bed and took his hands in her own. They were so large they completely enveloped hers; but she didn’t mind it. It made her feel safe.

“Hero, what--?”

“I know you’ve been avoiding me, John,” Hero said firmly.

He either couldn’t look her in the eye, or didn’t want to. All of a sudden she had to make him understand. He had to know how important he was, especially to her.

She removed her hands from his to cup his face and peered up at him so he would finally look at her.

“I love you. You love me. That’s all there is to it. We don’t have to be some tragic love story. This isn’t Shakespeare.”

The corners of his mouth turned up at that, which gave her courage.

“John Donaldson, I’ll never let you go, if you promise not to fade away. Don’t disappear on me. Deal?”

She saw sorrow in his eyes, but also love. Her heart beat faster. He waited a minute before replying.

“Deal.”


End file.
